Le cose che rimangono
by OniceViola
Summary: Lucket story. Usando i pochi personaggi caratterizzati decentemente dagli sceneggiatori di Terra Nova, un possibile seguito della prima e unica stagione. Non so chi abbia i diritti ora, ma sicuramente non li posseggo io. Nulla di tutto ciò è a fine di lucro. Partecipa al Lucket Valentine's Challenge
1. Escape

Alla fine, non rimaneva nulla, se non la mia sconfitta.  
>Il petto faceva male, la spalla pulsava come se la carne stessa bruciasse dall'interno. Mettere i piedi uno davanti all'altro, scappare, tagliare la radura mantenendosi basso tra i cespugli era sempre più difficile. Respirare era sempre più difficile.<br>L'aria entrava dalla bocca e anche lei bruciava. Il respiro usciva dai denti, sempre più caldo. Sempre più denso, come se la cassa toracica fosse diventata piombo fuso. Così pesante.  
>Mi ha sparato. Skye mi ha sparato.<br>Una risata mi usciva dalla gola, non riuscivo a trattenermi. Tutti questi anni, tutto questo lavoro. Tutto inutile. Lei aveva scelto lui. Lei l'aveva salvato. Dio, quanto ero stato stupido.  
>Non provava niente per me, non saremmo mai stati nulla insieme.<br>Piccole gocce di sangue, perfette perle simmetriche, scivolavano sui miei pantaloni, piccoli rivoli che si schiantavano al suolo e diventavano una traccia. Una traccia utile per qualunque soldato mi stesse cercando.  
>O per qualunque orrenda bestia ci fosse nei paraggi. Fottuti dinosauri.<br>La vista cominciava a diventare confusa, non avrei retto ancora per molto.  
>Alla fine, le ginocchia cedettero. Le mie mani entrarono a contatto con il terreno e attutirono la caduta. Tutto è nero, un fischio mi lacera le orecchie.<br>Buio.


	2. Secret

**Secret**

(circa 18 anni dopo )

"Papà, ti devo parlare"-disse il ragazzo

L'uomo più vecchio si alzò e venne a sedersi vicino a lui. Non era invecchiato bene, ma lo era quel modo noncurante che solo gli uomini abituati ad essere belli possono permettersi. Fili bianchi tra i capelli trascurati, rughe a raggiera intorno agli occhi verdi, con borse profonde, da troppo lavoro e poco sonno.

"Dimmi"- gli rispose sorridendo

"Io non voglio studiare più fisica e matematica! Non sono bravo e non sono intelligente come te. Non riesco a lavorare con tutti questi macchinari. Sono rozzo, a me piace solo aggiustarle, le cose. Lo so, di essere una delusione per te!"-sputò tutto d'un fiato verso il padre

L'uomo guardo il figlio, esterrefatto, poi cominciò a ridere. Quando rideva sembrava più giovane.

L'adolescente spalancò gli occhi , lo** sguardo pieno di stupore **misto a rabbia "Che cazzo c'è ora da ridere! -urlò- Per una volta che mi sto confidando con te, che cerco di parlarti"

"Pensavo al karma, alla vendetta, e quanto si divertirebbe tuo nonno alle mie spalle-gli risponde l'uomo, ancora sorridendo-"Sai, ho passato tutta la vita a cercare di compiacere il vecchio bastardo e non ci sono mai riuscito. Ero troppo debole, non abbastanza disciplinato. Inadatto alla vita militare. Ero una delusione per lui. Ma tu, mai, neanche una volta sei stato una delusione per me! -continua con voce decisa- Non lo sarai, anche se non scegli una vita simile alla mia, anche se deciderai di non lavorare al laboratorio".

"Ecco, a proposito di questo...-gli risponde il figlio -a me piace la vita militare! Il colonnello Guzman dice che potrei essere un ottimo ufficiale. Dice che sono portato per la chirurgia e che potrei essere un ottimo chirurgo militare. Non capisco nulla di fisica, ma è il corpo umano il vero mistero affascinante, e poi la mamma sarebbe contenta..."

"Tuo nonno ne sarà così orgoglioso- lo interruppe il padre, pronunciando la parola "nonno"con disprezzo- ma ora stai zitto e ascoltami. E non dire parolacce, che poi tua sorella ti imita e comincia anche lei a parlare come una di quelle cameriere di Boylan. Tu non sarai mai una delusione per me, Sei stato la mia salvezza. Tutto quello che ho fatto, tutto quello di buono che ho fatto in vita mia, l'ho fatto a causa tua. E per tua madre."

"Papà- gli rispose il figlio, esitante -lo so questo. Tu ci sei sempre stato per me, non è quello. Ma a volte, mi sembra che i soldati mi prendano in giro, alle mie spalle. Alle volte, quando arrivo, smettono tutti improvvisamente di parlare. Poi girano talmente tante voci su di te e sul nonno, soprattutto da quando si è congedato e passa il suo tempo a pescare. Io lo so che c'è un segreto che non volete dirmi. Mamma glissa sempre quando le chiedo perché tu e il nonno avete litigato. Amo molto il nonno, è stato il miglior nonno che si possa desiderare "-dice tutto d'un fiato il ragazzo, come a liberarsi di un macigno dal petto.

"Tu- lo interruppe di nuovo il padre, come se non lo avesse sentito e stesse seguendo un discorso che è solo nella sua testa - sei stato la prima persona nella mia vita che era solo mia, che potevo amare senza problemi, che mi avrebbe amato senza condizionamenti, che non mi avrebbe abbandonato.

E' l'unica cosa che ti deve importare. L'unica cosa che devi sapere."


	3. Mistake

**Mistake**

**(alcuni mesi dopo l'Occupazione)**

Lucas sa di aver sbagliato molte volte in vita sua.

Ma in quel momento, mentre punta un coltello alla gola di suo padre, è sicuro di aver fatto, finalmente, la mossa giusta

"Questa volta, non sbaglierò, vecchio !- gli ringhia- "Avresti dovuto proprio uccidermi. Non che tu non ci abbia provato. Ma sei un codardo, non lo faresti mai un lavoretto pulito, vero? Prima la giungla, poi la tua fottuta pubblica esecuzione. Tutto quello che poteva finirmi, senza che tu ne avessi una responsabilità diretta, lo hai provato. Che razza di uomo cerca di uccidere suo figlio?" gli dice , beffardamente, perché mentre ringhia tutto questo, a voce abbastanza alta perché i presenti lo sentano, tiene il grande Comandante per i capelli e una lama appoggiata alla sua gola. Dentro il bar, nessuno si muove. Nessuno fa una mossa. Lucas è entrato talmente silenzioso che nessuno si è accorto della sua presenza, prima che stringesse i capelli di suo padre in una mano, gli rovesciasse la testa e gli puntasse il coltello alla gola. Il Comandante è stato preso di sorpresa. Più di uno dei coloni si sta chiedendo in cuor suo se non sia ormai troppo vecchio per guidare Terra Nova. Quelli più sentimentali si stanno chiedendo se quei due riusciranno finalmente ad ammazzarsi a vicenda e come può essere ridotto così male un rapporto padre e figlio. I coloni più intelligenti si chiedono invece quanto dovranno pagare loro, in prima persona, per il gesto di quel pazzo, e quanto s'inaspriranno le regole che vigono all'interno della Colonia. E anche quando finirà che i problemi della famiglia Taylor siano un fardello per tutti.

Nathaniel Taylor lo sa che il suo più grande errore è stato bandire suo figlio. Ha cacciato senza rimorsi, nella giungla, un ragazzino terrorizzato. Lo ha bandito, senza armi e senza cibo. Pensava che sarebbe tornato strisciando, il giorno dopo. Non è stato così.

Un errore che ha portato a una catena di sbagli sempre più grandi.

Ma ora il coltello (perché è sempre un coltello, l'arma delle serpi, dei codardi, l'arma preferita di suo figlio? è puntato sulla sua gola, e basterebbe un secondo per squarciargli la carotide. Non riesce pensare a niente, se non che l'ultima cosa che vedrà in vita sua è il pavimento lurido di Boylan.

Skye sa che è stato sbagliato sparare a Lucas, la prima volta che ha cercato di accoltellare suo padre. Sa di non aver avuto scelta, ma ammazzare qualcuno non è da lei. Il ricordo del corpo di Lucas che cade la nausea ancora. Ha avuto incubi per notti intere. Quando l'hanno ritrovato vivo, è stato come se un macigno le fosse stato tolto dalle spalle. Lei pensa che il sollievo di non essere un' assassina, la pietà che prova per lui, la vergogna di essere stata la causa delle brutte cicatrici sul suo petto, abbia influenzato molto quel che è successo tra di loro .

Ma ora non ha tempo con i ricordi, o per le elucubrazioni.

Ancora una volta è l'ago della bilancia nel mezzo di una lotta tra i due Taylor, ed è disarmata. Ma non ha bisogno di una pistola, non stavolta. Questa volta, le basteranno solo cinque parole.

""Lascialo. Per me. Per noi"-gli grida, tutto d'un fiato, e si mette la mano su una pancia ancora perfettamente piatta. Non c'è bisogno di dire o di fare altro. Lucas capisce in una frazione di secondo.

In fondo, dovrebbe essere un genio.

I suoi occhi si spalancano, diventano enormi, e Skye può vedere le rotelline del suo cervello che girano, immaginando mosse, contromosse, soluzioni, scenari.

Poi, lascia andare suo padre, si china e mette a terra il coltello. Alza le mani, molto lentamente.

Il pugno di Nathaniel lo prende allo zigomo, il rumore che fa contro il suo viso vuol dire che probabilmente glielo ha rotto. Non sente dolore, solo un caldo incredibile alla faccia. Cade per terra e nel mentre i soldati irrompono nel bar, probabilmente chiamati da Boylan

Ma forse no, lui è ancora dietro il bancone. Mentre i soldati fanno inginocchiare Lucas e lo ammanettano, sembra quasi che lo stia guardando con pietà.

Lui si lascia manovrare come un fantoccio, mentre i soldati lo rialzano di peso, e intanto cerca gli occhi di Skye.

È pallidissima, e Lucas si rende conto che non sa neppure quanti anni ha, né quando sia il suo compleanno. Dio, forse non ha ancora neanche diciotto anni. Troppo giovane per avere un bambino. E' stato stupido. Non ci ha neanche pensato. Non sanno nulla, l'uno dell'altro. Non hanno minimamente pensato a prender delle precauzioni. Brutta faccenda, per una mente che è sempre una spanna sopra il resto del mondo.

"Sai qual è stato il mio più grande errore?- le dice- mentre lo trascinano via- sbatterti la testa contro quel Rover . E poi lasciarti lì. Poteva succederti qualunque cosa. Pensavo che il Rover ti avrebbe protetto il tempo necessario per mandare qualcuno a prenderti, ma è stato un grave errore. Ero troppo arrabbiato. Poteva arrivare qualche bestiaccia..."

Lo spingono fuori dalla porta, ma lei riesce ancora a sentire "Non ti abbandonerò di nuovo, qualunque cosa tu voglia fare".

La gente ai tavolini riprende a bere, ci sono risate, sospiri di sollievo, anche questa volta è tornato tutto a posto.

Nathaniel Taylor è ancora in mezzo alla stanza, che si massaggia le nocche, doloranti dopo il pugno. Si è fatto sorprendere come un cretino, in mezzo all'unico luogo di ritrovo di Terra Nova. Le chiacchiere e i pettegolezzi stanno già girando. Deve riprendere il controllo. Qualcuno pagherà per questo. In primis il soldato che avrebbe dovuto essere fuori dalla cella, a far la guardia a Lucas . E dove diavolo ha preso quel coltello?

A Lucas resta più di un anno di prigione da scontare. Ma evidentemente la solitudine di una cella non l'ha domato affatto, forse è meglio aggiungerne un altro, di anno. Lo sapeva che quel tribunale militare era stato troppo clemente. Suo figlio è pericoloso, e forse lo sarà per sempre.

Ma ora è urgente parlare con Skye. E 'pallidissima, così tanto che per contrasto i suoi occhi sembrano quasi scuri. Le si avvicina, le mette una mano sulla spalla, facendo un gesto che vuole essere rassicurante.

Non lo sembra. Sembra che la stia trattenendo.

"E così, le voci su te e Lucas erano vere..."- le dice, più brusco di quanto vorrebbe.

"Non sono affari tuoi, Comandante. O adesso anche questo è un reato?

"Se hai aiutato Lucas a scappare, quello è un reato. L'hai fatto?"

"E se anche fosse, puniresti una ragazzina incinta? "

Skye gli sorride, mentre scrolla via la sua mano dalla spalla e se ne va, voltandosi senza una parola.

Non gli parlerà più, nei mesi seguenti. La vedrà al mercato con sua madre, mese dopo mese, sempre più grossa, sempre più pesante. Saprà quindi che ha preso la sua decisione. Del suo futuro nipote non sa nemmeno il sesso.

E una sera, molti mesi dopo, in una notte cui una luna piena rischiara Terra Nova, il Comandante è davanti a una scacchiera. Da solo. Non ha più nessuno che giochi con lui e le sue serate sembrano sempre più lunghe.

Bussano alla porta. Lui lo sa, in cuor suo, che è per Skye.

E sa che deve andare da suo figlio, che è ancora a marcire dentro quella cella. Sa che deve prendere una decisione. E in fretta.

E questa volta, non ci devono essere errori.


	4. Agony

p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13.1999998092651px;"strongAgony/strong/p  
>p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13.1999998092651px;"(Lucas, molto tempo dopo)p  
>p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13.1999998092651px;"Quando apre gli occhi, il dolore lancinante che arriva dalla sua schiena, dalla gambe, dalle reni, da ogni punto del suo corpo, gli mozza il fiato.p  
>p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13.1999998092651px;"em(Ah già, dimenticavo. La giustizia di mio padre. Terra Nova si sarà goduta come non mai quella farsa di processo).em/p  
>p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13.1999998092651px;"Un gemito comincia a farsi strada tra le sue labbra, e qualcosa alla sua destra comincia a pulsare. Parte un bip fastidioso, proprio dietro al suo orecchio destro.p  
>p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13.1999998092651px;""Dottoressa Shannon, è sveglio"- dice una voce femminilep  
>p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13.1999998092651px;"em(Maledizione, ma quando diavolo è successo che questa maledetta colonia è stata invasa dagli Shannon? Quanti ce ne sono?! Sicuramente ci sarà anche uno Shannon-spazzino)em/p  
>p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13.1999998092651px;""Lucas, stai calmo. Ti sto iniettando degli antidolorifici.- dice la voce rassicurante della Dottoressa Shannonp  
>p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13.1999998092651px;"" Sei svenuto, mentre eseguivano la ...sentenza"- bonfonchia la donna. La riprovazione nella sua voce è evidente.p  
>p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13.1999998092651px;"em(Anche il maritino Shannon, non ne sembrava felice. La sua faccia aveva quell'espressione nauseata, mentre mi legavano i polsi. Strano, dovrebbe odiarmi, dopotutto l'ho torturato per ore durante l'Occupazione. Mi aspettavo che fosse lui il carnefice. In fondo non è lui il dannato Sceriffo, il burattino a molla nelle mani di mio padre? La cosa divertente è stato vedere il piccolo Josh Shannon sbiancare progressivamente, al secondo schizzo di sangue girarsi e vomitare. Era stata l'ultima cosa che avevo visto prima di svenire)em/p  
>p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13.1999998092651px;"Ma alla fine, valeva la pena, perché l'avevo fatto per lei. Anni di equazioni, di calcoli, di piani, di un cuore sempre più gelato, di solitudine smaniosa, per arrivare a questo. Mi sono arreso a tutto, alla dittatura di mio padre e al suo folle sogno di avere una colonia su cui regnare. Mi ero arreso alla porta di metallo della piccola prigione in cui mi avrebbero confinato, almeno per un altro anno. Mi ero arreso, per un suo sorriso, per non sentirmi più così solo. Per il benessere che dava finalmente possedere qualcuno, essere amato e basta, solo per quello che sono. Non sono un soldato, non sarei mai stato un eroe, né un buon figlio. Neanche un uomo buono. Ma ero amato.p  
>p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13.1999998092651px;"Finalmente.p 


End file.
